


Thats a Large Cereal Bowl

by Feline_Acrobat



Series: The 12 Days of Logince! [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, College AU, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feline_Acrobat/pseuds/Feline_Acrobat
Summary: “hey Roman? I might have um, made a minuscule mistake and I need a bit of help please?” Roman knew his boyfriend was hopeless when it came to food, it was a well known fact. Then why does it sound like the electric mixer is-CRASH- on?
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: The 12 Days of Logince! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138763
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Thats a Large Cereal Bowl

**Author's Note:**

> Clumsy Logan agenda! Logan just wants to make his beloved boyfriend some cookies smh my head.

“hey Roman? I might have um, made a minuscule mistake and I need a bit of help please?”

Roman sanders was going about his evening quietly. He was softly singing winter tunes and writing a story for his creative writing class which he adored while sipping some coffee. The snow outside was far worse today, coming to about 13 inches. He was bundled up in a Christmas sweater Patton had made him last year, and he was just reaching the end of his story when he heard the clatter from the kitchen. He saved and shut his computer just as he heard his beloved yell for some help. When he got to the kitchen, he struggled to withhold his giggles at the scene laid out in front of him. His dearheart was standing next to the counter and holding the electric mixer and his face and apron were as covered in cookie batter as the counters. Logan finally looked over at him with the cutest “oops” face he’s ever seen.

“uh… surprise?” Roman finally bursts out into a laugh as he pats his boyfriend on the head. He of course decided to mess with him and lick a stripe up his face, causing Logan to cringe and Roman to laugh some more.

“well the batter is delicious, so did you just mix it too high? Or did you not get a big enough bowl?” as he looked around the kitchen and found the bowl in question. “darling, how full did you have this?” Logan looked at his feet shyly before pointing towards the top. “oh, hunny no”

“I’m sorry! I didn’t know where the bigger bowls were, and I just wanted to make cookies for everyone and I messed it up like I always do in the kitchen! This is why I’m not allowed to cook I completely understand now” Roman wrapped his boyfriend in a hug while swaying slightly and shushing him.

“it’s completely alright dearheart, here, how about we clean this up, and I help you start over. Not because your dough wasn’t amazing, because it was, but it is not usable when on the counters. Here, just dampen a wash cloth a little and drop a dab of soap- hunny dear, please refrain from dabbing.” Logan giggles softly as he goes back to standing normally after hitting the dab like the meme lord he is. He can’t help it, he’s got gen z levels of depression.

After the hilarious incident, the two got to work on cleaning up the kitchen. By the time they finished, Logan had slipped 3 times, and had jumped onto Roman’s shoulders twice to clean a spot he couldn’t reach. Logan grabbed a bigger mixing bowl and Roman snuck up behind him and swooped him into a bridal carry. That elicited a scream from lo, and he started squirming to save his life. Roman deposited his tiny love on the counter and went to get the ingredients for his darling. After making the batter and putting it in the oven Roman swept Logan up again.

“put me down you prep!!!” followed by a scream as Logan was thrown on the couch.

“we have an hour, watch the Polar Express with me? please???” and Logan fell for the puppy dog eyes.

They watched the movie and right as the credits rolled, the oven went off. The boys then spent the rest of the afternoon decorating cookies. This Christmas season was going to be fantastic and by far the most romantic. It was going to be a fantastic winter break.


End file.
